There is a continuing desire in the computer industry to increase the storage density of computer memory and build smaller electronic components for computers. Kazan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,732 issued May 2, 1989, discloses using a scanning tunneling microscope ("STM") to selectively remove or deposit a plurality of absorbate atomic particles from an absorbent carrier surface in an orderly fashion to record information. The STM can then be scanned over the same area again to readout the recorded information.
Eigler U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,312, issued Jan. 22, 1991, discloses moving an atom or molecule from one position on a substrate to another position on the substrate to record information and also repositioning atoms or molecules to fabricate a multi-atom structure. Copending application Ser. No. 07/569270, filed Aug. 17, 1990 is a CIP of and extends the teachings of this Eigler patent.
Foster et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,688 issued Apr. 10, 1990 discloses reversibly changing selected areas of a data recording medium between amorphous and crystalline states with an STM to change the electronic properties of the medium at these areas.
Ooumi et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,480 and 4,945,515, issued Oct. 9, 1990 and Jul. 31, 1990 respectively, disclose a memory device which involves writing on an atomic scale with an STM and then reading with the STM.
Although these techniques are useful, there still is a continuing need in the computer art for decreasing the size of computer electronic components and increasing the storage density of computer memory. The present invention provides an atomic scale electronic switch, an atomic scale memory device and an atomic scale logic circuit.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure.